Happy BDay Dear Heath!
by Shizu Morie.x
Summary: É aniversário do Hisu e ele vai ganhar um...? - YAOI - - HeathxPata -


PataxHeath, YAOI (BoyxBoy: garotos sendo mais que apenas bons amigos :D).

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Happy B-day (Dear) Heath!**

Dez horas da manhã. Mais um dia de inverno com neve, frio e muita vontade de ficar na cama. Mais um dia típico de Janeiro, ou típico de Janeiro NO Japão.

Mas, não era um dia típico para Heath, por mais que ele tentava se convencer que era.

Tomou seu café, pegou tudo que precisava e foi rumo ao estúdio. Estava um pouco cansado, porque as gravações para o novo álbum do X pareciam nunca chegar ao fim. Mas sabia que estavam fazendo um bom trabalho, por isso tentou se animar. Pegou uma jaqueta grossa e dirigiu até o estúdio com pensamentos positivos na cabeça.

Mas o que ele encontrou no caminho foi... Transito, muito transito. Pegou um caminho alternativo, mas não resolveu, mais transito! "Que belo dia hein?!" Pensou, irritado.

Chegou ao estúdio...atrasado! Sentiu um olhar de censura lançado por Yoshiki cair sobre ele. Encolheu os ombros e começou a gravação.

Sentiu-se meio "abandonado" enquanto o dia se arrastava. Ninguém pareceu lembrar que dia era! "Mas, que mocinha você hein Heath?! Hoje é apenas mais um dia oras! É melhor desencanar e se preocupar em gravar tudo o melhor possível!"

E assim passou o dia, Yoshiki foi embora mais cedo dizendo ter um compromisso sério, hide alegando carona foi junto. Já Toshi foi um pouco depois dizendo "não agüentar mais olhar para aquele estúdio".

Ficaram Pata e Heath. Sozinhos.

Heath pareceu ignorar esse fato, dedicando toda e total atenção ao seu baixo, com as mãos um pouco tremulas de fato, mas fingindo indiferença.

Até que Pata veio até ele e o assustou falando derrepente:

- Err... Hisu, você não quer tomar um café lá em casa? Eu não agüento mais tocar! – Disse, dando uma risada sem graça.

- Claro! Eu também não agüento mais esse lugar! – Praticamente jogou o baixo e acompanhou o guitarrista, que não morava muito longe dali.

Foram de carro mesmo para evitar o frio. Durante todo o trajeto, o silencio reinava invicto de qualquer tentativa dos dois de puxar assunto.

- Chegamos! – Disse Pata, assustando Heath e tirando ele de seus tão comuns devaneios.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Pata. Heath suava, era tímido demais e não sabia o que fazer quando ELE estava perto. "Perto...demais. Sozinhos...demais." Pensava ele com um leve desespero. Mas mesmo com todo esse nervosismo, se sentia bem ao lado de Pata. Sabia que podia contar com ele, eram grandes amigos e tinha medo de estragar isso de alguma forma.

- Senta ai que eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar! – Disse Pata animado, desaparecendo e reaparecendo logo em seguida com um...

- Gato?! – Disse Heath confuso quando viu o animalzinho nas mãos do amigo.

- FELIZ ANIVERSSÁRIOO HISUU-CHAN! – Pata deu o gatinho para Heath segurar e continuou – Eu não sabia o que te dar de presente e bem...gatos são uma das coisas que eu mais amo e pensei em te dar porque...

- Porque? – Heath disse distraído, contemplado o animalzinho em seu colo.

- Porque...você também é uma das coisas que eu mais amo hisu.

Heath sentiu que seu estomago foi fazer um passeio sem avisar para o pólo norte, sentiu as pernas falharem, e o gatinho escorregar entre seus dedos ficando em seu colo.

- N-nani?!

- Eu...te amo Hiroshi! Isso pode acabar com a nossa amizade, você pode me odiar agora, mas simplesmente preciso te dizer, dizer que te amo.

Pata estava sentado ao lado de Heath, mas olhando para ele em seus olhos e eles denunciavam toda a sinceridade de suas palavras. Aproximava-se devagar e quase não dava para perceber.

Heath só sentia o pequeno brincando com seus dedos enquanto perambulava em seu colo. Olhava para Pata, sem resposta. Parecia...bom demais! Bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Pata eu...AIII!!

- Que foi??

- O Gato!!

- Que??

- Ele...me arranhou!!

- Ah...AHHH! HAHAHAHA!!

- Não dá risada!

- Calma...- Pata pegou o gatinho e colocou ele em algum lugar que Heath não identificou, estava preocupado demais com a ferida que seu mais novo animal de estimação lhe causou.

- Quer alguma coisa pra passar ai? – Aponto para o ferimento na mão já calejada do baixista. – Ora essa, tem tanto calo na mão e grita por causa de um arranhão besta!

Heath apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava muito vermelho. Afinal, tinha acabado com o clima e perdido a coragem de dizer que retribuía o que Pata sentia.

Pata o levou até a cozinha, chegando lá pegou a mão de Heath e lavou a ferida. Heath se sentiu um pimentão, e de fato estava muito parecido com um. Algumas vezes sentiu Pata fazendo carinho em sua mão e os olhares se encontravam tímidos, mas logo voltavam a fingir que nada acontecia.

Aquilo estava torturando Heath, queria falar e não conseguia e torturava mais ainda Pata, que não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, não sabia se realmente era correspondido.

Enquanto Heath enxugava as mãos, Pata resolveu acabar com aquela agonia, encostando Heath na parede mais próxima pedindo por uma resposta.

- Hisu, não dá pra agüentar...preciso saber se você também...- Corpos perto demais, sentiam as reações do corpo de cada um, sentiam a respiração nervosa e com um suspiro que fez Pata estremecer Heath concluiu:

- Eu também sim, Pata. Eu preciso...de...você. – Terminou por procurar fôlego, definitivamente precisava de Pata...AGORA!

E sem esperar, Pata prensou Heath contra a parede e o beijou com certa agressividade.

Até que ambos sentiram algo arranharem suas pernas e fazer barulhos. Pararam o beijo simultaneamente e olharam para baixo, vendo um pobre gatinho brincando entre as pernas deles.

- Esse gato...- Disse Pata com um certo desprezo.

- É o melhor presente que eu ganhei, ou foi o presente que me deu o melhor presente?!

Pegaram o gatinho, colocaram em um lugar confortável, aproveitaram o caminho para passar pelo quarto, mal entraram e Heath já foi jogado na cama. Definitivamente ele não esqueceria esse aniversário tão cedo.

* * *

Fiiim! ¦DD

Fic de aniversário do Heath! \o/

Espero que tenham gostado! - sai correndo


End file.
